Pilgrims of Albeth/Rulebook
Geography Albeth Miracles are the great power of Albeth, for which the kingdom is famed. They take many forms. "Lesser" Miracles range from items of healing to useful abilities, often associated with prayers and special items. Greater Miracles are rare and greatly coveted, the reason most come to the kingdom, and capable of many things once considered impossible even with magic. The Resurrection of the dead is actually a type of Miracle, as is the semi-immortal state of many powerful creatures in Albeth. Miracles are the great resource for pilgrims in the kingdom, and should be sought after diligently. The Forgotten Village The Forgotten Village is a location which should be visited often in between periods of adventuring. This isolated settlement is mostly safe from the dangers of the kingdom, and helpful characters will often find their way to the village and provide players with help, depending on their individual dispositions and the actions of the player. While some characters may appear in the Forgotten Village naturally, others may need to be rescued or informed of the village before appearing there. Always be on the lookout for helpful persons, and make sure you visit the village every once in a while. Weapons Ordinary weapons are ineffective against many of the otherworldly creatures in the world. An animated corpse may be unaffected by damage done with ordinary steel, and so weaponry must be blessed in order to be effective against the unholy. Only a miracle can slay a deathless creature. Blessed weapons There exist in the world certain weapons with powerful properties. In order to acquire certain special effects or properties for a weapon, a player must perform certain rituals in order to change their equipment. Miracles are a form of powerful magic in this world, and their use is based in symbolism and ritual; so a player must use these means to gain the best equipment. This is the main way to gain powerful abilities and elemental effects on your equipment. Rituals Ritual and symbolism forms the basis of much magic. For example, a blade quenched in the blood of a Saint under a full moon on a certain day of the week while uttering words of prayer could actually give that blade magical properties. However, if a pilgrim finds it difficult to perform such rituals to empower their weapons then there are a few characters in the world who can provide assistance. In particular, the woman known as Teresa the Liar in the Forgotten Village is able to endow most common weapons with the power of Miracle. Do not forget to perform such rituals often and always seek weapons of greater renown and symbolic value, as they will always be more powerful than a common weapon. Magic Magic and Miracles alike revolve around ritual and symbolism. Science and logic have no place in faith and superstition, and so one must be prepared to accept the trappings of faith. Sorcery Sorcery is "common" magic, as far as the populace of the world is concerned. It is generally seen as a useful tool throughout much of the world. It is rarer in Albeth, where Miracles are the norm. Many pilgrims bring sorcery with them, however, and its utility should not be discounted. Sorcery may be less effective against foes of unholy origin. Spellfire One of the most common forms of sorcery is the Spellfire school. Spellfire sorcerers specialize in the conjuration, propagation, and sustenance of spellfire, a phenomenon similar to ordinary fire but in a few key ways. Where ordinary fire is fueled by chemical energy and can be extinguished in many ways, spellfire feeds on the magical energy supplied to it by its conjurer, will consume virtually any material, and can only be extinguished if its energy source is cut off. Eldritch Eldritch sorcery concentrates and warps the chaos inherent in the fabric of reality. Those familiar with the school will recognize the bright magentine light that characterizes eldritch sorcery without delay. Those slain by eldritch sorceries often present with intense but concentrated burns not unlike those common among victims of lightning strikes. Abyssal Abyssal sorcery is rather uncommon and not well understood. Abyssal sorceries often take the form of powerful maladies that affect an area as directed by their conjurer. Those slain by abyssal sorceries often exhibit symptoms of hypothermia and injuries similar to those crushed by intense atmospheric or fluid pressure. Category:Setting rulebooks